Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)
Captain America (real name Steven "Steve" Rogers) is an American war hero from World War II. He was frozen in ice for decades - long enough to survive until the 21st century. He was first discovered by the Avengers when they were searching for the Hulk in the Arctic. Biography EDIT ='History'= 'World War II' 'The American soldier' In the early years of World War II, a frail Steve Rogers was recruited into a secret Allied project and given a Super Soldier Serum that pushed his low-level abilities to the peak of human perfection by Dr. Erskine. Becoming the first Super Soldier, Steve went off to fight in World War II against HYDRA. He obtained the rank of Captain, eventually becoming known as Captain America. His Army serial number was 54985870. At some point he gained a sidekick named Bucky Barnes. During their time on the battlefields, he became the main obstacle in the way of the powerful villain known as Red Skull. This led him to become a symbol for the United States of America against their enemies. 'Italy' In 1943, while on a mission to defeat Baron Zemo in Italy, Captain America discovered one of Zemo's latest nightmares, Virus X. Intending to infect and annihilate the Allied forces, the Baron was stopped by Cap. In the ensuing fight, a large batch of the Virus was drenched upon Zemo, adhering his mask right to his face and infecting his vital bodily systems. 'Norway' In 1943, he, Bucky, a man named Logan, and the Howling Commandos were assigned to attack a HYDRA base in Norway. Captain America and Bucky managed to infiltrate the base. After infiltrating the base they witnessed Red Skull capturing a large group of strange creatures. However, Skull knew the two were there and HYDRA quickly captured them. Skull revealed that he had found a way to access the Bifrost Bridge and bring creatures from Asgard and the Nine Realms. Skull intended to use them to defeat the Allies. However, the Frost Giant leader Ymir came through the portal and released the other creatures. Captain America and Bucky got free and defeated the Asgardian creatures. Skull then ran out intending to flee. Skull got to a rocket and began to launch. Captain America told Bucky to stay behind but the sidekick ignored him. The two climbed aboard the rocket and Captain America confronted Skull. However, Skull was prepared and ejected. Someone had to stop the rocket from exploding and Captain America intended to stop it himself. However, Bucky felt the world needed Captain America more than he so he knocked Captain America off. As he fell into the icy ocean below he saw the rocket and Bucky explode. He then became frozen in a state of suspended animation for decades. '21st Century' 'Awakening' Decades after the end of WWII, Captain America's frozen body was found by the Avengers in the Arctic when they were going after the Hulk. They brought him back to life only for him to attack all of them except for Wasp, who showed him a statue commemorating his sacrifice. He was motivated by Wasp to continue fighting supervillians, the first of which was Baron Zemo. During this battle, Cap was saved by Black Panther when Zemo was about to finish him off. After this fight, he grew to like his new century and he joined their team. Later, Cap was given his old motorcycle back by Nick Fury, whose father Cap fought alongside during the war. Shortly thereafter, he helped battle Wonder Man. He and the other Avengers at the time were in the Avengers Mansion trying to find out who saved him during his fight with Baron Zemo, when the same person who saved him came and attacked the four Avengers. He went to Wakanda with the rest of his team and fought the new ruler there. Cap fought Wakanda's warrior priestess's while the Black Panther fought Man Ape. After doing this, Black Panther joined their team. 'Gamma World' Captain America went with his teammates to investigate the status of Hawkeye. They then chased him down, but were confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D., who then assigned them on a greater quest. They were assigned to thwart the evil efforts of the Leader. As they went on to fight him, Captain America was given a new suit. He fought against a mutated Wasp and later returned her to normal. However, the Leader revealed his plans had just begun. And, with a simple switch, everything turned back into it's prior state and he was mutated again. This time the only Avenger who was not mutated was Thor. He, along with the others, attacked Thor and brought him to the Leader. He was saved this time by Hawkeye, Thor, and Hulk. Captain America was present when Hawkeye was offered membership to the Avengers which he accepted. 'Masters of Evil' Captain America was captured by the Masters of Evil during a training exercise. He was first attacked by the Executioner, then pinned by Wonder Man and KO'ed by Executioner. He was placed in a room with Iron Man and Wasp. Captain America attempted to sacrifice himself, but Baron Zemo rejected the thought. Zemo took his shield. Captain America was saved by Ant Man when he arrived and retook his shield. Captain America and Black Panther defeated Zemo, only for the former to disappear. Captain America later pondered why Zemo seemed so sure of his victory. 'HYDRA Island' Captain America and Black Panther later agreed to help Hawkeye attack HYDRA Island and go after Black Widow after Iron Man and Nick Fury told him not to. After Hawkeye and Mockingbird are captured, Captain America and Black Panther follow the ship to HYDRA Island. They then assist in the battle royal, teaming up to take down Grim Reaper. The two and Mockingbird held off several HYDRA agents while Hawkeye went after Black Widow. They escaped the base while it was crumbling and got back to safety. 'Kang the Conqueror' Captain America tried to convince Iron Man he should learn how to fight without his armor, but Iron Man didn't see why. Captain America offered to have a sparring session, which Hawkeye and Hulk watched and laughed about due to Iron Man hurting himself every time he hit Steve. They encountered Kang the Conqueror, who informed them that Earth would be destroyed due to Captain America. Cap was willing to sacrifice himself to save the world, but, Iron Man ordered the Avengers to attack Kang. Captain America threw his shield at Kang, but, who managed to catch it before it could hit him, then sent it back. When Iron Man fired a missile, Kang deflected it and Cap blocked with his shield. He then defends Tony alongside Thor while he hacks Kang's time chair. Later, Cap helps in the battle against Kang's army, first saving two boys. Throwing his shield seems to work best on the robots. He assists in the bridge evacuation and fights alongside Hawkeye. Later, in the attack on Damocles Base, Cap battles the Elite Guard alongside Hank, Hawkeye, and Hulk, taking down the one with the ray gun when Hawkeye blinds them. At the time drive, Cap helps battle Kang, eventually being trapped in an energy bubble. He is saved by Iron Man, then battles Kang with him. Cap deals the final blow when it comes to defeating Kang. Later, Cap congratulates Tony on his prowess. Cap helps battle the Dark Elf spirits when Malekith unleashes them. At one point, he's saved by the Human Torch, who then skywrites "You owe me." 'HYDRA-A.I.M War' Captain America was a big player in the HYDRA-A.I.M war. This is the time he had another confrontation with the evil organization known as HYDRA. While taking down three HYDRA agents he also disabled a HYDRA troop carrier with nothing but his Shield. He also inspired the Hulk by seeing the hero in the Hulk. Not only that, but he had another confrontation with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who tried to steal his youth, though he was saved by Hawkeye. Both Strucker and Cap then touched the Cosmic Cube, which, unknown to them, brought Bucky back to life. 'Ultron' Cap initially helped battle the Serpent Society. He was then attacked by Ultron alongside Hawkeye and Jane Foster in the training room, though he shut it down. In the battle with Ultron, Cap is severely hurt and has to be taken to the hospital. 'Loki's War' When sent after one of the Norn Stones, Cap ends up fighting Crimson Dynamo. He was on the losing side until they were transported to Niffleheim, when Dynamo was distracted by the spirits, Cap KO'ed him. In Niffleheim, Cap is plagued by visions of his dead war buddies. He then makes Hela send him back, signing his soul to her should he die. He directs the team in taking out Hoarfen the Ice-Wolf. During the fight against Loki, his vibranium shield was destroyed. After the battle for Asgard, he was replaced by an unidentified Skrull infiltrator who knocked him out. 'Skrull Invasion' Captain America spent two months in captivity on the Skrull ship located near the rings of Saturn, during which he endured horrendous and severe torture that no human should be able to have endure and mockingly called them "little green men". After defeating some Skrull impostors who looked like the Avengers, Captain America escaped his cell, taking a Skrull scientist hostage to learn that the Skrull's have infiltrated Earth in an attempt claim it as their own. He then frees all the other prisoners who were replaced by Skrull impostors including Madame Viper, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Clay Quartermain, A.I.M. Scientist Supreme, Mockingbird, King Cobra, S.W.O.R.D. director Henry Gyrich and Invisible Woman. Cap leads the fight out of the ship and teams with Viper to battle the Super-Skrull. They are then saved by Invisible Woman and then piloted a Skrull ship back to Earth. Upon arriving near the moon, Captain America asked Quartermain what was the fast way they could get them down to Earth. Quartermain told him they had a option, which was to dock unto S.W.O.R.D. Damocles base which has probably already been infiltrated by the Skrull. Nevertheless, Captain America returned to Earth and reunited with the Avengers in Washington D.C. to aid them against Skrull Queen Veranke and her armada of Super-Skrull lead by her Captain America. Captain America battled against his Skrull doppelganger impersonator. The battle between the two was quite intense and ferocious with the Skrull cap having the advantage over Rogers until Rogers informs his doppelganger that there is more to humanity than just their bodies and minds that make them strong it's their willing spirit to never give up or surrender and with that Captain America defeats him. Rogers reclaims his place in the Avengers and realized the hard time he was going to have reinstating his reputation which is ruined by his Skrull doppelganger. 'Meeting Spider-Man' After the Daily Bugle, a newspaper usually printing stories criticizing Spider-Man and calling him various names for his noble deeds, started to cover Captain America, calling him a traitor, Tony went up to the Daily Bugle and talked to J. Jonah Jameson in demand to stop publishing the stories due to the amount of evidence and people that had already stated Captain America wasn't a Skrull. Tony told Jameson he could get him an interview with the real Captain America, after he requested to speak to the Skrull, who posed as him. Betty Brant and Peter Parker, who was busy at the time with something else, were called in to interview him. The interview was short before they were attacked by the Serpent Society, whom were trying to free Viper. Captain America fought his hardest, but was having a hard time defeating them due to being outnumbered. Captain America was saved by Spider-Man, coming to his rescue. The two fell below into the sewers with several citizens. The two related under the sewers due to being mistrusted by people, Captain America told Spider-Man that he talked to the people that he had helped. The two were cornered by the Serpent Society, demanding the release of Viper. He and Spider-Man fought through the entire team by themselves. He and Spider-Man were found by Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers. He and Spider-Man talked about Jameson continuing to claim he was a menace. Captain America told Spider-Man he was okay with him webbing Jameson's mouth shut. He then watched Spider-Man web-swinging away from building to building. 'Behold...The Vision!' Captain America accompanied by Thor and Hawkeye venture to Wakanda to see Black Panther about repairing Cap's shattered vibranium shield and to rejoin The Avengers. Black Panther agrees to restore the shield but declines to return to the Avengers as he feels that the Skrull invasion showed that the team wasn't a fortified team and Iron Man wasn't a true leader and abandoned them in their darkest hour. Cap says he realize the Skrull invasion affected the whole team but the World needs The Avengers. Wakanda is suddenly under attack by The Vision who attempts to steal both the vibranium from the mountain and Cap's shield. Only together as a team unit were they able to defeat The Vision, with Captain America leading them equipped with his newly reforged shield to victory. Black Panther rejoined the avengers after the battle. 'Powerless Avengers' When the Wrecking Crew launch an attacked upon New York, Captain America alongside with Iron Man, Thor and Hawkeye engages them in battle and for a short time appear to have achieved victory over them until they are struck by magical energy brought about by Enchantress. Cap is reverted back to his Pre-Super Soldier body, with Iron Man in his Mark I armor suit and stripped of his advance scientific intelligence brain, and Thor is transformed into a human who get's crippled by The Wrecker and must use a stick as a cane. Loki returns to earth in the Destoryer armor seeking Vengeance against Thor and The Avengers who previously thwarted his plans of domination over the nine realms. Despite their disadvantage of being powerless Cap, Iron Man and Hawkeye engage Loki. Which provides inspiration to Thor who finds inner strength to face Loki who unknowingly breaks the spell and restores The Avengers their powers. 'Assault on 42' A strange mishap occurs in the Negative Zone prison 42, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain calls in the Avengers to investigate. Captain America, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp respond to the call. The prison is under the attack from insects drones wanting to break in lead by a being known as Annihilus. Captain America and the Avengers lead a stand-off against Annihilus' drones with the aid of some of the incarcerated villains teaming-up to protect the prison from being taken over by Annihilus. Captain America deploys each team with an assignment. Thor, Whirlwind, Blizzard, and the Executioner, as the front line defense. The Wasp, the Radioactive Man, and the Absorbing Man acting as a strategic reserve to cover their retreat, if necessary. The control room is the final stand, if worse comes to worst, where Ms. Marvel and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will make the last defense before blowing the gateway to Earth. Cap with the aid of Captain Marvel, the Avengers and the Leader defeats Annihilus and his army of bugs flee, leaving the 42 prison heavily damaged but with the inhabitants intact. Captain America greets the next S.H.I.E.L.D. shift change at the gateway. "Welcome to 42". 'Return of Ultron' Training within Avengers mansion with Hawkeye equipped with his trusty shield Captain America. 'Personality' Captain America is a soldier of honor and noble combat dedicated to fighting for peace, justice, freedom and democracy. He fought HYDRA and the Red Skull very bravely in WWII until he fell on ice and frozen for decades. As he woke up, he mistaken the Avengers as HYDRA agents until the truth was revealed to him by Wasp. After realizing the truth, he went into stupor and put down his shield. He finally went back to battle as he fought Zemo, former leader of HYDRA. He now fights beside the Avengers to make a better world. Captain America has the ability to talk to anyone in a calm matter, hero or villain. His speeches are known to inspire others and often turn the tide of a battle. With Hulk once, he surprised Hulk with his word (hero) he used to describe him and drove him to fight harder by inspiring him to smash more HYDRA goons, much to Hulk's delight. It is possible that this trait made Tony Stark believe that he would be a better suited leader than himself. He seems to have very deep political views, possibly due to his original birth year taking place during World War 2. Steve's sense of justice made him a more difficult opponent to defeat while fighting villains, mainly because, he knew if he failed, the Earth's people and fate would be doomed. One of his most defining moments was when he fought against the Skrull impostor of him during the Skrull invasion, taking place shortly after his escape from his Skrull captors. He could have given up, due to the many hits he sustained. But instead, he continued to fight and even gave another speech about human's and their overall selves, possibly to encourage himself. 'Attributes' 'Powers' Artificially Enhanced Physiology : After being injected with the Super-Soldier Serum, combine with his years of rigorous training, Cap has enhanced himself beyond ordinary humans to a currently undefined level. He is much stronger, faster, and recovers faster than the likes of an ordinary man his size and weight. Cap has demonstrated the ability to go toe-to-toe with foes with superhuman stats, and sometimes Hulk level opponents . *'Enhanced Strength :' Oct_27,_2016_21-27.gif|Cap lifting Red Skull with one arm Nov_10,_2016_21-59.gif|Cap throwing Red Skull Oct_27,_2016_21-23.gif|Cap ragdolling Thor Oct_27,_2016_21-24.gif|Cap breaking out of steel restrains After being injected by the Super Soldier serum, Captain America's strength increased to incredible levels. He is stated to possess enhanced strength by Doctor Doom, meaning that he is capable of lifting up to 2 tons and even more while under stress. This strength is the reason why he can ragdolls objects that weight hundreds of kilograms with ease, break steel restrains, and even hurt the like of Thor, Vision and Iron Man with his strikes. *'Enhanced Speed :' Captain America is stated by Doctor Doom to possess enhanced speed, meaning that he is capable of running up to 65 MPH with ease and even more while under stress. **'Enhanced Agility :' Steve's agility, bodily coordination, and balance are greater than those of the most perfect human specimen. **'Enhanced Reflexes :' Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced, allowing him to react with enough speed to dodge automatic gunfire. *'Enhanced Durability :' Oct_27,_2016_21-30.gif|Cap surviving the shockwave of an atomic bomb Oct_27,_2016_21-32.gif|Cap resisting being electrocuted As he is injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Steve possesses a great level of resistance toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, energy attacks, hits from superhumans, and falls from great heights but still sustains little to injuries. **'Enhanced Endurance :' He possesses a great level of pain resistance, which allows him to fight even when heavily injured and exhausted. **'Enhanced Stamina :' Captain America's body produces less fatigue toxins than ordinary human beings. Meaning that Captain America's stamina is greater than that of an Olympic athlete. He can operate at his peak for several hours before beginning to grow tired. *'Enhanced Intelligence :' His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Rogers can also quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. *'Enhanced Senses :' Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are beyond the highest possible limits of human potential, borderline on superhuman level. *'Regenerative Healing Factor :' A chemical in the super soldier serum regenerates any cellular, bone or tissue damage in a matter of several moments & also keeps him eternally young, fit, healthy & sharp minded. It is stated that his survival in the ice was due to the super soldier serum. **'Decelerated Aging :' The SSS halts Rogers's aging due to perfect cells. 'Abilities' Master Martial Artist : Steve is an Expert in Martial Art's mainly in Western boxing, along with Karate, Kickboxing, judo, Jiu Jitsu and Army Combative training. But what's interesting is he finds a way to mix all of these fighting styles into his own unique fighting style that Features (Western Boxing, Kickboxing, Judo and mixes that in with his acrobatic. 'Equipment' Vibranium Shield : Captain America's main weapon is a circular, concave shield that is made of a unique vibranium-iron alloy that is scientifically indestructible. The shield can be thrown like a disc and then return to Captain America's hands by ricocheting off of objects. The shield was destroyed by the intense magical power of the all-powerful Odin Force, and the Captain briefly used the shield belonging to the Goddess Sif as a replacement. The shield was eventually repaired by Wakandan scientists and remains as indestructible as it was before. Cap also briefly used the holographic shield wielded by his Skrull counterpart when infiltrating Ultron's lair. 'Cap's Motorcycle :'Captain America also uses a motorcycle when he wishes to reach his destination much faster than he is able to run. Category:Avengers Members Category:Lawful Good Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Big Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Martyr Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Leaders Category:Knights